Sans the Teacher (Old)
by Salkeya
Summary: This story is officially being re-written by IcyAnimeFan and me! No chapters of this have changed, but I really hope you guys will go check out the new version (which isn't as crappy as this was)
1. Chapter 1

Sans the Teacher

First Day

A/N:

Me: HELLO! Please don't kill me!

(Hides behind Salkeya)

Salkeya: Hey! (Looks at fake mob made up of animatronics and a bunch of other people) PLEASE DONT KILL ME!(Runs behind stage)

Me: Oh Shit.

(Dies)

Me: But, really I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I haven't had the time, and all my free time was spent doing homework or working on my math project or reading Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft's awesome FNaF story (if you like FNaF and haven't read their story, go read it! It's amazing!) But, I've been tossing this idea around in my head for awhile, and just decided to publish a first chapter and see if anyone likes it. Warning: May not be Consistently updated. Will try to every 3 reviews.

Salkeya: let's just do this already! I love Undertale!

Freddy: Me To- FUCK!

(Runs away from a angry Salkeya)

Freddy: IVE ALREADY TOLD YOU, THAT A ME FROM A ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! (No one will get it. Except for Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft. Maybe. :-) )

Me: uh... I'll just write the story now...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, Naruto, or any other characters from TV, Games, or Books. That only thing I own on the story is the idea, plot, and the school. (Not in real life. It's a made up school.)

Note: this takes place 1 year after Frisk freed the monsters. Frisk is in High School, and is Gender Neutral.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Frisk!" A voice exclaimed happily. Frisk turned their head in surprise as they grinned widely.

"TOBI!" Frisk shouted as they waved at their friend. Tobi was a outcast from a different Universe who became friends with Frisk, before going back to his Universe to 'Finish some unfinished problem.'

Or something like that. It had also been 3 months since Frisk had seen them.

Tobi was a strange young man, who always wore a orange mask that swirled into a small hole that Tobi uses to see out of. He also has pure black robes with red clouds outlined in white. He never takes his mask off, even when eating. He just... Puts his face near the food and it... disappears.

Frisk was curious, don't get them wrong, but they had tried to see what's under Tobi's mask. Once. Frisk shuddered at the memory. They had seen Tobi's face, and had to promise him they would never tell anyone about it.

So you don't get to know, either. (Unless you watch the Anime.)

Frisk met up with Tobi at the front of MAU High. Don't ask what it stands for, no one knows.

But, a lot of people have nicknamed the school, 'The Outcast Hive'. It was REALLY weird.

But, for Frisk and Tobi, they could care less for the school's names. They were just excited they finally got to High School through all the bulling they had received during the past year.

"Hey, Frisk!" Tobi said as they neared the front doors to the building.

"Yeah, Tobi?" Frisk replied.

"I hear they got a new Physics teacher."

Frisks face lit up at that."Really?!" "Really." Tobi confirmed.

Frisk was really excited. They were hoping it would be one of their friends.

"I wonder who it is!" Frisk exclaimed as the pair walked to the Physics classroom, to see who their new teacher was.

They both had Physics first.

And both stared dumbfounded as they saw who their new teacher was.

"S... SANS?!" Both shouted in surprise.

"The one and BONE-ly." Sans joked as his grin grew wider than anyone thought.

"... Fuck."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey! I hope you enjoyed chapter one, now, I'm only going to update whenever I get 3 reviews, as I mentioned before.

Also! I would be glad if I could get 3 OCs to be in Physics class with frisk and Tobi.

Also, Tobi already knows Sans, since Tobi has been friends with Frisk for awhile, and knows them very well. They've even had sleepovers!

So, Tobi knows Toriel, Sans, The GREAT Papyrus, Asgore, Flowey, Undyne, Mettaton, Napstablook, and Alyphs. Most from the monster's visits to Frisk's house while Tobi was over.

Note: I DONT RECOMMEND WRITING PEOPLE AS GENDER NEUTRAL. I'VE GONE THROUGH THIS CHAPTER 16 times seeing if I made a mistake and wrote Frisk as a He or a She. It's annoying, but I'm doing it. For anyone reading my story.

But, just like to say, this story will be about Frisk's ENTIRE school year. Not just a week, not their entire High School years, just thier first year in High School. And No, I'm not making 50 billion chapters, But I will make it long. Some time there will be a time skip, sometimes there won't be.

Also, LAST THING! I need a beta reader for the rest of this story. I have an idea of who I want to ask, but I'll say in the next chapter if I get someone or not.

That's all for now, until next time...

SALKEYA, OUT! ;-3


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1! Yay!

Sans the Teacher

Introductions and a bad time...

Part 1!

Me: HIII! I would just like to quickly say thank you to everyone who's reviewed and given me an OC! I just need one more, who would be like a bully/jock to everyone I'm the class. Also, there aren't a lot of kids at the school, so there's about 5-6 kids in every class. Again, Thank You, Everyone!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Alisa, this story, and the idea of the story! Undertale, Naruto, and any OCs used That aren't mine all belong to their rightful owners.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

"...Fuck."

Was heard spoken from the back of the class.

Tobi and Frisk turned their heads to look at whom had spoken, and sighed with relief (And sweat dropped). It was their friend, Alisa. She was a gothy animatronic, who was based on a King Cobra, which was a type of snake. So... She had to use her magic to do anything. Frisk and Tobi had known Alisa for the last half of Middle School, last year. She, Frisk, and Tobi had become friends, since all three made a trio of outcasts.

"We have the Frickn' Punny one." Alisa said again.

Sans turned his head, his eyes completely black and void of emotion, while his mouth stayed in a grin he could never get rid of. Alisa visibly flinched into her seat as she looked at Sans' face.

Sans' Left eye than began to glow blue, and Alisa began to float, while Megalovania played in the back ground. (Megalovania is Sans' Boss music when you fight him.)

Sans said in a creepy, haunting voice, "swear again I my class, and you'll have a bad time, Pal." Sans spat out the last word as he lowered the scared animatronic back to the ground.

Alisa was panting hard, and collapsed into her seat. Frisk was glaring at Sans, and he shrugged in reply while saying,"What? I'm the only one who swears in THIS class."

Tobi fearfully stepped to his seat while whispering, "Tobi is a GOOD boy. Tobi go to seat quietly..." While Frisk was glaring at Sans.

"Just, go to your seat, alright?" Sans said to the human as his memories from previous timelines came back to him. Frisk's glare unnerved him, especially when they smiled, the smile they used in THOSE timelines. The ones where Pap... Pap... Bit the Dust...

Sans chuckled to himself at his own grim pun. Sans then walked to the front of the room, and began writing on the chalkboard his full name. His hand began faltering at writing his last name.

The board read: Sans W.D. Gaster.

Sans had to take a deep breath as he remembered his father's demise, and turned toward the class, eye closed.

"out first lesson to day is the physics of teleportation." Sans addressed the class. " You will all need to be in groups of 3, and since one of our students aren't here today, there will be 1 group of 2. Please pick your groups.

Frisk, Tobi, and Alisa all smiled at each other as they pushed their desks closer together.

"um... i forgot, i would like all of you to state your names and something you like before we continue. you," Sans pointed to a young man, who looked very shy. He had vibrant green eyes, black hair, and very pale, or chalky white skin. He had a Red short and Cargo pants on.

He looked shocked before standing up and saying nervously,

"Um... I'm Archer Edevane, I, um, love history, and can probably answer any question you have. Probably." Archer said

Sans raised an eye socket at this. "okay. i'll throw you a BONE. which president crossed the Dela Wear River?" (is that how you spell it? I'm not so sure)

Archer smirked and straitened his back before saying, "George Washington." Than, am all out history war started between Sans and Archer.

Sans was impressed, and before he knew it, a monster history fact came out of his mouth, one he hated very much.

"which skeleton monster built the CORE in the Underground?" Archer looked confused by this question and sighed on defeat. "I- I don't know. But, who did?" Archer asked innocently before being shocked as his teacher's eyes grew empty,

"Wing. Dings. Gaster." Sans said slowly. Frisk gasped in shock and have their friend a knowing frown.

"Who is that?" Archer asked.

Sans took a shaky breath before saying, "my. dad." As Sans saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces, he decided to drop the subject and move on.

"um, you, to Archer's left, who are you?" Sans said to a golden yellow bear animatronic. From their body shape, everyone guessed she was a female. She was wearing a fluffy white jacket, purple sweat pants, a pair of glasses, and aqua green head phones around her neck. Her right eye was as green as a forest, her left as blue as the sea. She looked quite nervous, and shakily raised her hand.

"I-I'm Seabastial, bit you can call me Sea. Or Bas. You choose. Um. I like t-to read. And listen to m-music-c." Sea said with a stutter. And right than, Sans thought, 'I have a bear robot who's almost exactly like Alphys. fuck my life.'

"ok... Frisk? you wanna go, pal?"

Sans said to Frisk, who was daydreaming about a fanfic they had read with them and Sans were shipped, and Frisk was a girl.

Frisk was shocked out of her thoughts and said,

"Yeah?"

Sans just sighed and said, "you read those fanfics again?"

Frisk visibly paled and said

"Uh... Maybe?"

They knew they were gonna have a bad time the second Megalovania began playing.

"Oh Shit."

Me: Hi! I'm sorry for a cliffy, but this chapter was getting really long, and I thought to split it up!

Also! I need a OC who is like a Jock/Bully at the school. I would prefer it to be a male, but female works as well! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll wait for 3 more reviews to update!

Salkeya, OUT!


	3. Chapter 3: ICANMOVEONWITHTHEPLOTNOW YAY

Sans the Teacher

Introductions and a Bad Time...

Part 2!

/\/\/\

Me: Heya! I just would like to quickly say two things:

1\. I'm sorry if anyone was confused in the last chapter, since my way of splitting didn't work.

2\. Thank you all for reviewing! I love the support! It motivates me!

Random #3. I made a Undertale comic! It's on my Deviant Art account, Springtrapslovedove

I would like it if you guys could check it out and support me there, too!

Me:With out further ado, HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER!

Salkeya: YAAAY!

/\/\/\

Disclaimer: I only own this stories idea, Alisa, and the school! I own nothing else!

/\/\/\

Sans was quite angry, and glared at you, the reader, for reading a fanfic that consists of the fourth wall breaking. You decided to run for the hills.

Two weeks later...

You finally see Sans is no longer angry and proceed to read the actual story.

/\/\/\

"Oh Shit."

Frisk said calmly as their soul became a deep blue and they flew up. They hit the ceiling, floor, and the walls. Sea and Archer were scared shitless and his under their desks. Tobi, Alisa, and Frisk, though, we're looking mildly annoyed.

When Sans stopped, Frisk ate a Cinnamon Bunny and took their seat while Sans reassembled the class.

"okay, frisk, will you please say something about yourself." Sans asked as if nothing had ever happened.

Frisk proceeded to stand up and began to talk.

"Hi! I'm Frisk, and I freed the Monsters from the Underground. My favorite thing to do is to have snowball fights during the winter with my Uncle Papyrus, and during any other times is to try to make my Sadistic Flower brother less Sadistic and to prank anyone I can."

Archer looked curious about the 'Sadistic Flower brother' thing, while Sea had just fainted.

Sans looked over to Tobi and said man stood up.

"Heya! I'm Tobi, and I'm a GOOD boy. I've totally never killed anyone before, or started a criminal group in another dimension..." Tobi trailed off after getting weird looks and started talking again after a few moments, "Uh, I like to clean my robes.." Tobi awkwardly finished and sat back in his seat with a resounding *bang* as Sans have him the stink eye.

"uh, let's move on. alisa, you may begi-" Sans was cut off as Alisa slithered up to the front of the room and began talking. Sans was mumbling random puns like, "no need to HISS-erupt me" and things like that.

Alisa glared at him for a second, than turned her attention the the other four present students.

"Howdy! I'm Alisa, and I'm, well, a Cobra animatronic! I like to not give a Shi- uh," Alisa corrected herself after seeing Sans' expression. 'So creepy...' She thought with a involuntary SLI-Ver (anyone get it? Because, snakes SLIther, but she SHIVerd, so... You know what? You figure it out. I hate myself for writing that.) Alisa have a awkward cough and re-vised her wording. "Um, I don't care about anyone's opinion on me and how I look and act. And I'm really REALLY scared of skeletons (Anyone see that coming? Anyone at all?)."

Sans looked like he jus got the best present in the world, and inched towards the already scared robot snake.

Alisa gave a silent shriek and slithered quickly to her seat.

Frisk looked very angry at their Dunkle's behavior, but decided to chew them out about it tomorrow.

Sans cleared his throat that didn't exist and said," let's get on with the lesso-" He was suddenly cut off as the door to his classroom slammed open and - walked through.

"IM HERE!"

The - shouted loudly.

And everyone visibly groaned.

/\/\/\

Me: THIS IS YOUR FINAL CHANCE TO GIVE ME AN OC. Note: Must be a Jock/Bully!

Also, I want who ever made it this far to say in a review: Sans and Goat Mom are Cute!.

I hope you liked the chapter! Remember, I'll update after 3 reviews for this chapter!

Salkeya, OUT!


	4. Chapter 4 YAYICANMOVEONEVENMORE!

Sans the Teacher

The last student (who's a big bear)

Me: Heya! I just wanted to quickly answer a question I got from a Guest.

They asked who - was, and I am just saying: that was a little filler place. In this chapter, I'm putting in the actual name and species of who it was. And, since I've Not gotten any Jock/Bully OCs, I made one up!

Salkeya: WHO IS IT?!

Me: Shut up, and you'll see!

/\/\/\

Disclaimer: I only own Alisa, Jared, the School, and the plot of this story! All other characters/ Scenery's belong to whom ever owns 'em.

/\/\/\

Sans cleared his throat that didn't exist and said," let's get on with the lesso-" He was suddenly cut off as the door to his classroom slammed open and Jared walked through.

"IM HERE!"

The Bear shouted loudly.

And everyone visibly groaned.

The bear looked around confusingly,

It's base ball cap swinging left and right. "What's the problem?" He asked innocently.

"You..." Alisa grunted to herself.

The bear's eyes began turning red when he heard the snake.

"WHAT?" He asked her, and Alisa shrank into her seat. Frisk and Tobi looked at her in surprise; she normally would have tried to pet the stuffing out of him.

'Huh.' Frisk thought. 'Guess she's still traumatized from Sans.'

While Tobi was trying to find the fastest way out, and decided to jump out the window if things got messy. That TOTALLY wasn't weird at all.

Then, Sans picked up the bear with his magic and set him down next to Sea and Archer. 'jesus mother fucking christ.' Sans thought. 'i have the weirdest group a weirdos in this school, no, on the mother fucking planet!'

Sans than turned to the white bear and told him to introduce himself.

The bear's personality did a 180 and he jumped up happily and squealed out so high Sans' glasses cracked.

"Okay, okay. I'm Jared, and, um, I LOVE LOVE LOVE Sports, and I HATE emo snakes," At this, Jared glared pointedly at Alisa, then began talking again. "I also dislike weak people, and skeletons. And jokes." And everyone bit Jared grinned. And then Sans began the onslaught.

"Well, I should tell you the BEAR truth, but i don't want to be too HUMEROUS with you. (For any one who doesn't get the joke, Humerous is a type if bone in your body.) but, i'm the best pun tell in' skelly out there, and i've got a skele-TON of skele-PUNS."

And them Jared face palmed while everyone else tried to contain their laughter.

Than, Jared'd mood did another 180 and suddenly Sans flew into a wall. Everyone gasped, and Frisk nearly had a heart attack, 'specially since Sans only has 1 FRICKEN' HP. But, Sans just peeled away from the wall and turned into a log... Wait what?

Turns out, Sans knows some Shinobi moves. Thank Kami.

Jared turned around, surprised, and was hit by a barrage of blue bones. But, he didn't move, so they didn't hurt him. But, that wasn't the same for Sans' glare.

"now listen, PAL. i've got a bone the pick with you. if i didn't know how to do that, I would be dead. so, Jared. try to be a little more gentle with me; i've only got 1HP." Sans was furious, his left eye was going between Blue, Yellow, and Purple. With a flame shooting out his eye corresponding with that current color.

And everyone hid under their desks, except Jared, who was petrified with fear.

Sans than used his magic to pick up everyone and put them at their desks. He also got 7 books labeled: Science and Magic for Monsters, Humans, an other living organisms.

"i want you all to open your books to page 394, and we shall move on with out lesson."

/\/\/\

Me: I couldn't find a good place to stop, so here should be good! I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I hope you keep supporting me and my story!

Remember, three reviews! But, if I go over two weeks with out getting three reviews, I'll update!

Salkeya, OUT!


	5. Holiday Chapter Pt1!

Sans the Teacher

A Holiday Day Chapter!

Me: Hey! So, I'm sorry for not updating... Really, I'm so sorry. I had an idea but then I thought I'll just do it later. So, I'm making a random holiday chapter that has all the charecters, but has nothing to do with the last chapter. This one basically has all my ships for the story.

Note: If you own one of the OCs, the ships will not be valid unless you (the owner) is ok with it. So, if I ship two owned OCs, both owners would have to agree with it for it to be a valid ship.

Anyways, onto the Holiday Chapter!

/\/\/\

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Naruto, or any OCs except for Alisa, Jared, and the School.

/\/\/\

All was quiet in Sans' Physics class... That was, until,...

CRASH

Uh... What?

A Bear and a Snake both crashed through a window at the same time, and ran to their desks. The gothy snake had a pink bag with a heart in the middle held on her tail high so it wouldn't get damaged.

The bear, however, had a pink top hat on, and was holding a plastic bag that said 'Valentines' on it in red letters.

Once they reached their desks, they both set down their bags and waited...

And waited...

And waited some more...

3 hours later...

Frisk, Tobi, and Sans all walked through the door, and Frisk was bundled up in snow boots, and snow jacket, and some... Googles.

But, Tobi wore his normal a tire, since he had used a jutsu that kept him warm.

And Sans... Was dressed in his lab coat, a t-shirt, and shorts with slippers. His glasses were no where to be seen... Because he had gotten contacts once the first pair was blown off in the storm.

All three had bags similar to Alisa's. And so, they walked to their respective spots in the room and waited...

1 hour later...

Archer and Sea walked in through the door.

"God, it's like a blizzard out there. Why is there even school today?!"

Archer complained. Sea shrugged in response.

And, they both had pink plastic bags on their arms.

As they sat down, Sans stood up and spoke, "hey. today, were gonna skip physics and have a party for valentines day!"

Everyone cheered at that.

Then, as Sans gestured with a wave of his hand, everyone got up and began passing out their gifts.

Jared had brought in bags of Skittles, Frisk brought in Gummy Hamburgers, Tobi had sticks of Dango, Alisa had Sugar Bones, Sans had brought Hard candy trombones, Archer had Skittles as well, and Sea had brought in gummy head phones similar to her own.

After everything was passed out, everyone began eating as Sans anounced, "we will be watching... the movie 'Princess and The Frog'."

And, weirdly enough, no one objected. In fact, Frisk cheered.

As the movie played, everyone began moving about to get good seats.

37 mins. Later,

Jared and Sea had finished their candy and both ran to the garbage can to throw out their wrappers. But, as they got closer and closer, Jared tripped and fell on his back, causing Sea to trip over him and their lips connect in a soft kiss, while everyone stared in shock. Sans paused the movie, than came out of his shock, and began eating popcorn. Jared and Sea, still kissing, sent massive waves of killer intent at the skeleton, who was not affected at all...

But than a random voice shouted, "Yes! Finally I got this pair done!"

And everyone but Sea and Jared sweat dropped.

And no one noticed when Sea and Jared both leaned in a little closer and began kissing more deeply...

/\/\/\

Me: Heyo! I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I've been trying to find and ending for it since last week, and I finally got one! Also, this ship may remain valid, I just need Final confirmation from Icy, the owner of Sea.

And, this is only part 1!

Anyways,

Saleleya, OUT!


End file.
